BULMA STRIKES BACK!
by Bluebanany
Summary: Summary: Vegeta is not very nice to Bulma and she decides to strike back when our fav saiyin suffers from amnesia. Vegeta will be obeying a blue haired pretty...Frieza?


Summary: Vegeta is nog very nice to Bulma and she decides to strike back when our fav saiyin suffers from amnesia. Vegeta will be obeying a blue haired pretty...Frieza?

(Standing on top of a mountain) 'I don't own DBZ! I figured everyone should know that by now! If I owned DBZ I wouldn't waste my time on attempting to write a funny B/V get together!

BULMA STRIKES BACK

Chapter 1 – An evil plan

Bulma lay tired on her bed. Waiting to be commanded again by her royal house guest. She was fed up with it. He had been demanding, complaining, whining, insulting and yelling for the last six month now. It was always about food, the 'incompetent' gravity room and weak stupid humans. Bulma had to get him preposterous amounts of food, fix his gravity room and endure all his yelling. Usually she enjoyed a good verbal spar but the last few weeks he had been a particularly defying ass. She rolled on her back and sighed. 'I'm going to get you sooner or later Vegeta!' She angry trough her new Prada shoes against the door .

Then a ditzy mother stormed into her room.

'Mom! Can't you knock?'

Bunny ignored her question. 'Honey do you know how I can peel this apple with this apple-peel-thingy?'

Bulma smacked herself on the head. 'Mom! That's a beer opener!' (A/N: I actually know someone who doesn't know the difference!')

Bunny gasped. Immediately a huge explosion made them both wince.

'Damnit!!' Bulma instantly knew what had happened.

THE NEXT DAY

Vegeta had just woke up when Bulma entered his room to check on him. She noted that he had almost healed already. 'Damn lucky sayins with their stupid super powers and their damned self healing hot body's' She muttered jealously under her breath. The Saiyin in front of her had a shocked expression on his face.

'Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?' Vegeta demanded with his usual rough deep sexy intriguing ass slapping voice.

'Uhm..I uhmm...I am lord Frieza your ruler and you are on my new quarters on planet earth! Now bow to me!'

Vegeta hastily bowed down at Bulma's feet.

The blue haired genius had immediately figured that Vegeta was suffering from amnesia and decided that this was her turn to strike back.

'Well master...uhmm..you certainly look different!' Vegeta noted in an almost polite manner.

'This is my final form you monkey! Behold the greatness of the greatest being ever!' The female scientist was getting the hang of this.

'Master, what happened to your voice? It sounds more masculine'.

Bulma frowned and slapped Vegeta on the head. 'Silence Saiyan! Now bring me some cookies!'

'But where can I find -'

'Silence! Now go get them!'

'But I don't kno-'

'Obey!'

'But-'

Bulma got into a very ridiculous fighting stance.

'B-'.

'Nuhuh!'

Vegeta hung his head before blasting off while he franticly looked around for some freshly baked cookies.

Bulma was watching Vegeta fly away while rambling to herself. 'Yesss, my slave... Bring me cookies...And lots of it MUUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!' When she had gotten a hold on herself she wondered what she was going to do with Vegeta while he was still suffering from amnesia. The blue haired female put on her thinking face. She pondered and she thought, then she pondered again. After awhile she decided to contemplate. It was a hard task for the blue haired scientist. And then it hit her. 'Oh wait I forgot I am a total genius! I have an idea!'

Immediately a lamp crushed on her head.

While rubbing a new forming lump on her head she managed to pull herself up from the ground. She mumbled something about damn lamps or something before she could talk to herself about her new idea again.

'I am so selfish! Here I am, having a totally obedient Vegeta at hand all to myself! More people should have the joys of commanding this new Vegeta!

An evil grin appeared on the beautiful lips of Bulma Briefs.

...

Well how did you like it? Review please!


End file.
